HUBUNGAN TANPA STATUS
by dyoreo12
Summary: Gara-gara sekarang lagi jamannya HTS-an, Mark jadi ikutan jadi korban HTS. Mark itu sayang banget sama Haechan dan dia gamau HTS-an doang sama Haechan, mau nya dia itu pacaran sama Haechan. Tapi mau gimana lagi dia kan gabisa maksa kemauan Haechan. [MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN/MARK/HAECHAN/NCT/YAOI/ONESHOOT]


**Title : Hubungan Tanpa Status**

 **Cast**

 **\- Lee Haechan**

 **\- Mark Lee**

 **Genre**

 **\- Romance**

 **\- Drama**

 **Summary : Cara mu yang seperti ini yang membuatku semakin mencintaimu.**

 **THIS IS MARK X HAECHAN FANFICTION**

 **DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING GUYSSSS**

* * *

Bukannya Haechan tidak suka menunggu Mark hanya saja hari ini dia sedang benar-benar lelah hanya untuk sekedar menunggu pria itu selesai latihan basket. Jadi Haechan memutuskan untuk mengirimi Mark pesan yang mengatakan kalau dia akan pulang duluan karena hari ini dia benar-benar lelah.

Dua bulan lagi Haechan ada lomba menyanyi mewakili sekolah jadi sejak dua minggu yang lalu dia selalu pulang pukul lima atau bahkan pukul enam dari sekolah dan jika menunggu Mark dia bisa pulang pukul tujuh atau setengah delapan malam. Awalnya dia biasa saja seperti itu karena memang dia sudah cukup sering menunggui Mark selesai latihan basket tapi lama-lama dia lelah sendiri.

Haechan menaiki bus yang berhenti di halte tempatnya menunggu dan memilih tempat duduk dibelakang, Haechan menghela napasnya begitu melihat angka tujuh di jam tangannya, hari ini dia latihan menyanyi hampir tiga jam lamanya. Lehernya sakit. Kepalanya pusing. Juga tubuhnya lemas karena belum makan siang. Belum lagi hari ini dia harus menerima banyak teriakan dari gurunya karena banyak nada yang salah dia nyanyikan.

Haechan memejamkan matanya lelah, sungguh selama hidupnya ini hari paling melelahkan yang pernah ia jalani, bahkan dia sampai meninggalkan Mark pulang duluan. Biasanya selelah apapun Haechan, dia tidak akan meninggalkan Mark pulang duluan.

Sudah hampir lima belas menit Haechan berada di bus dan dia akan turun di halte depan, Haechan menekan bel bus begitu bus itu hampir sampai di halte. Haechan turun dari bus dengan beberapa orang lain kemudian berjalan masuk kearah gang kecil yang tidak jauh dari sana ada restoran ayam yang juga merupakan rumah keluarganya.

"Eomma aku pulang.." Ucap Haechan saat menemui ibunya yang masih sibuk menggoreng beberapa ayam didapur dibantu oleh kembarannya Dongsook, serta adiknya Donghyun yang sibuk mencatat pesanan makanannya.

"Makanannya sudah eomma siapkan di meja makan ya Donghyuck-ah.." Balas Nyonya Lee dengan senyum hangatnya.

Haechan menggangguk dengan raut wajah menyesal, "Maaf eomma hari ini aku sepertinya tidak bisa membantumu."

"Gwenchana.. Minum juga air lemon serta madu yang sudah kusiapkan di kulkas arra? Suaramu hampir habis begitu."

"Ne eomma, Dongsookie yang rajin ya membantu eomma nya." Pesan Haechan sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang berada di bagian belakang restoran tersebut.

Haechan masuk ke kamarnya lalu menaruh tas serta mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu sebelum berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah berteriak minta diisi sedari tadi. Matanya langsung berbinar begitu melihat makanan yang tersaji diatas meja makan, dia segera mengambil nasi dan duduk di meja makan untuk menikmati makan malamnya.

"Kau sakit?"

Haechan tersedak makanannya saat tiba-tiba Mark Lee duduk di hadapannya masih dengan seragam team basketnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Haechan setelah berhasil menelan makanannya.

"Eomma mu menyuruhku masuk, ya sudah aku kesini.." Mark kembali mengulang pertanyaanya, "Kau sakit?"

Haechan menggeleng, "Aku hanya lelah saja, kau belum makan kan?"

Mark juga ikut menjawab pertanyaan Haechan dengan gelengan kepala membuat Haechan berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambilkan nasi buat Mark. Memang Mark kadang berkunjung ke rumahnya dan keluarganya pun sudah kenal Mark jadi Haechan pikir bukan masalah kalau memberikan Mark juga makan malam.

Haechan memberikan semangkuk nasi untuk Mark, "Habis makan pulang oke?"

"Aku mau menginap disini saja.. Ya..?" Pinta Mark.

Haechan memutar kedua bola matanya malas, dia sudah tahu kalau Mark kemari pasti ujung-ujungnya pria itu akan menginap disini, dia tidak masalah sih sesungguhnya hanya saja kadang dia merasa takut Mark merasa tidak nyaman. Rumahnya itu sederhana, bisa dibilang kecil malah kalau dibandingkan dengan rumah Mark yang mungkin empat sampai lima kali dari rumahnya ini, walaupun Mark sudah bilang kalau dia tidak masalah dengan keadaan rumah Haechan tetap saja terkadang Haechan masih merasa tidak enak dengan Mark.

"Kamarku kan sempit hyung.."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Memangnya kau betah? Bukankah lebih enak tidur di kamarmu sendiri yang bahkan lebih besar dibanding kamarku?"

Mark menghela napasnya, "Buat apa aku punya rumah besar seperti itu kalau aku juga hanya tinggal sendiri disana?" Mark menatap Haechan serius, "Kau tahu kan kalau appa dan eomma ku selalu sibuk?"

Haechan menghentikan acara makannya saat Mark tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu padanya, Haechan tahu kalau Mark memang anak tunggal dan kedua orangtuanya juga sibuk. Astaga kenapa dia bodoh sekali berbicara seperti itu.

"Kau boleh menginap disini." Ucap Haechan.

Mark terkekeh melihat Haechan yang pada akhirnya mengijinkannya tapi dengan wajah yang tidak ikhlas sepenuhnya, "Makanlah, aku sudah ingin segera tidur."

* * *

 **HUBUNGAN TANPA STATUS**

* * *

"Ini semua karena ada kau kasurku yang kecil begini jadi sempit."

Mark hanya mendengus ketika Haechan selalu saja bicara begitu kalau dia menginap disini, padahal dia sudah bilang pada Haechan kalaupun dia harus tidur di lantai itu bukan masalah tapi anak itu yang selalu memaksanya untuk tidur dikasur saja sehingga jadilah mereka yang tidur sempit-sempitan seperti ini dikasur.

"Kau selalu bicara begitu kalau aku menginap disini, tidak bosan bicara begitu? Aku saja bosan mendengarnya."

Haechan menggeleng, "Aku tidak bosan karena memang kenyataanya kau yang membuat kasurku sem- Mark Lee! Jangan pegang-pegang!" Seru Haechan begitu Mark tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Bukannya melepaskannya, Mark malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Haechan, "Kalau kulepaskan kau harus mau jadi kekasihku." Balas Mark sembari memejamkan kedua matanya.

Haechan memukul dada Mark, "Belum saatnya Mark Lee.." Gumamnya.

Mark membuka matanya dan langsung bertemu dengan kedua mata milik Haechan, "Lalu kapan?"

Haechan yang ditatap begitu oleh Mark pun tidak bisa menjawab dan malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Mark, "Molla.." Cicit Haechan, "Mungkin nanti kalau kau diterima di Universitas Korea.."

Mark tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Haechan juga melihat tingkah Haechan yang manis seperti ini, katanya tadi jangan pegang-pegang tapi sekarang siapa yang lebih mendekat? Haechan atau dirinya?, " _Cara mu yang seperti ini yang membuatku semakin mencintaimu_."

"Apaan sih hyung.." Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kalau kau masih dekat-dekat dengan Koeun sunbae tidak usah bilang cinta padaku."

"Oh.. Sekarang kau cemburu?"

"Buat apa cemburu sama orang yang bukan kekasihku, buang-buang waktu saja."

"Makanya jadi kekasihku saja sekarang, bagaimana?"

Haechan menatap Mark jengah, "Kalau mau menyatakan perasaan itu dengan cara yang manis sedikit kenapa? Siapapun tidak akan menerimamu kalau begini caramu mengatakannya! Sudahlah aku mau tidur."

Mark menurut, dia mengelus-ngelus rambut Haechan lembut sampai anak itu terlelap. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya kalau dia sedang menginap di rumah Haechan, walaupun memang mereka belum menjadi sepasang kekasih tapi Haechan tidak pernah menolak kalau Mark memperlakukannya seperti sebagai pasangan kekasih.

Sebenarnya, Mark sudah berkali-kali mengatakan pada Haechan untuk menjadi kekasihnya, memang sih tidak romantis dan hanya seperti tadi saja mengatakannya jadi Haechan juga sepertinya tidak menganggap serius hal itu jadi Haechan hanya menjawab seadanya juga seperti tadi.

"Haechan-ah.." Lirih Mark, dia merapikan rambut Haechan yang berantakan, pandangannya pun tidak pernah terlepas dari wajah manis Haechan yang sedang tertidur, "Aku tidak mau kau sakit.. Tidak akan pernah mau malah.."

"Kalau kau tiba-tiba bilang ingin pulang duluan begitu aku kan jadi khawatir.. Kau tidak tahu bukan kalau aku berlari dari sekolah sampai kemari? Kau itu benar-benar ya.." Tangan Mark berpindah menjadi mengelus pipi kiri Haechan lembut, "Jangan terlalu lelah berlatih ya, aku yakin kalau kau akan melakukannya dengan baik.. Aku janji kalau aku akan datang menontonmu dan berteriak paling kencang untukmu saat kau menang nanti.. Saranghaeyo.." Ucap Mark sebelum akhirnya menutup mata dan menyusul Haechan pergi ke alam mimpi.

Diam-diam Haechan yang belum tertidur itu tersenyum, dia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang milik Mark dan berucap dengan pelan, "Nado saranghaeyo Mark Lee.." Lirihnya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **-Epilog-**

Suara riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi aula tersebut saat Haechan diumumkan sebagai juara satu lomba menyanyi antarsekolah di Seoul dan akan mewakili Seoul untuk bertanding di lomba tingkat nasional.

Mark yang berada disana pun berteriak dengan sangat kencang sesuai janjinya pada Haechan malam itu, dia sangat bangga karena usaha Haechan selama ini tidaklah sia-sia. Saat seluruh pemenang dan peserta diperbolehkan meninggalkan panggung Mark pun segera berlari menuju belakang panggung untuk menemui Haechan.

Sesampainya di belakang panggung dia tidak perlu susah-susah lagi mencari Haechan karena anak itu ternyata juga sudah menunggunya, terlihat dari matanya yang begitu berbinar begitu melihat kedatangannya. Mark segera memeluk Haechan dan mengucapkan selamat pada anak itu karena usahanya selama ini telah membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan.

"Gomawo hyung.." Balas Haechan.

Mark melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Haechan beberapa saat sebelum ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya.

"Ini.." Mark memberikan sebuah amplop untuk Haechan.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Haechan.

"Buka saja.."

Haechan menatap Mark ragu sebelum akhirnya membuka amplop itu, dia mengernyit begitu melihat itu adalah surat pemberitahuan penerimaan mahasiswa baru di Universitas Korea, tapi siapa yang mendaftar disana? Haechan kan masih punya satu tahun lagi di SMA.. Begitu mata Haechan menangkap nama yang tertera di kertas itu dia membulatkan kedua bola matanya tak percaya.

"MARK LEE! KAU SERIUS?!" Pekik Haechan.

Mark menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Aku minta maaf kalau tidak pernah mengatakan padamu kalau aku ikut tes masuk Universitas Korea bulan lalu."

"Oh my God, Mark Lee.."

"Jadi bagaimana..?" Tanya Mark.

Haechan menatapnya, "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Katanya kau mau menjadi kekasihku kalau aku masuk ke Universitas Korea."

"I.. Itu.."

Mark berlutut di hadapan Haechan dan memberikannya sebuah bucket bunga kepada Haechan, "Aku tidak akan mengulangi hal ini jadi kau harus dengar baik-baik oke?"

Pria Kanada itu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Kau tahu kalau aku selama ini sudah sering memintamu menjadi kekasihku namun kau tidak pernah menerimanya.. Pada awalnya aku kesal kenapa kau dengan tega selalu menolakku begitu saja, tapi lama-lama aku sadar kalau kau itu punya alasan menolakku, yaitu sedang menunggu sebuah pembuktian dariku yang bisa benar-benar membuatmu percaya akan cintaku."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk pembuktian ini sampai malam itu kau bilang kalau kau akan menerimaku kalau aku berhasil diterima jadi mahasiswa di Universitas Korea. Sekarang aku telah berhasil masuk ke Universitas Korea dan telah memberikan bukti padamu kalau aku memang tidak main-main dengan perasaan ku ataupun perasaan mu, jadi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Lee Donghyuck?"

"Berdiri hyung.." Sahut Haechan.

Mark mengikuti ucapan Haechan dengan ragu, dia tidak mau sampai ditolak oleh Haechan kali ini namun betapa kagetnya dia saat Haechan malah menarik bajunya dan menciumnya tepat di bibir dengan begitu lama.

"Itu sudah cukup kan sebagai jawabanku?" Tanya Haechan begitu ia menjauhkan wajahnya.

Mark terkekeh pelan dan mencubit pipi kekasihnya gemas, "Kau juga harus menyusulku ke Universitas Seoul."

* * *

 **END**


End file.
